Family ties
by StormRocker
Summary: Aden's parents  Starling & Dark Ace  recieve a letter from school about his attendance and are'nt very happy. They later learn that there's more they did not know about thier son than meets the eye.


I do not own storm hawks. OK, so I just want to make this clear I do not with to offend or upset anyone through this story. I got the inspiration from an episode of Shake it up.

So please don't hat me and review PLEASE! :)

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon, just around one O' clock as the post came through the letter box. It was unusual for either Starling or Dark Ace to get any post ta all unless it was important. Starling gazed at the white envelope and looked worried and yet confused. It was from Aden's school or as it's rather known the talon academy. Starling opened the letter and looked shocked and confused. She did not know what to think, something was wrong.<p>

"Ace! Get in here!" Starling shouted into the other room. As Dark Ace walked in he did not look impressed. "What is so important that you had to call me in here when I'm nearly done fixing your skimmer. Couldn't it wait?" Starling looked at him and shook her head.

Dark Ace got really worried, it was unlike Starling to be this shaken up about something. "What's wrong?".

She handed the letter to Dark ace, "Read it, it's from he talon academy." As Dark ace took the letter, he looked at Starling thinking 'What the hell is going on?'.

The letter read...

"_Dear parent or guardian of Aden,"_

"_We are expressing our concerns as Aden has not been attending classes or school for the last three weeks. We feel that as his parents/guardians you should know."_

"_Talon Academy"_

Dark Ace looked down at the letter then back at Starling. "This doesn't mean anything bad, OK so he's not been going to school like he should but that doesn't mean he's getting into trouble."

Starling walked over to him. "But what if he is Ace? I mean, how do we know? For all we know he could be getting in trouble or worse! How do we know?"

Dark Ace sighed, she was right and he had no idea on what to do. "All right, we wait until he comes home and when he does we get this sorted, OK." Starling nodded and they both continued on what they were doing.

Three hours later Aden arrived home. As he walked in he seemed nervous and edgy. He threw his bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to find his parents standing there waiting for him not looking very pleased. Aden did not say anything, all he was thinking in his head was 'Oh crap! What have I done this time?'.

Dark Ace narrowed his eye's at his son, "Sit.", he said sternly to Aden, not amused or impressed at all.

Without any hesitation Aden sat down at the table as did his parents. "Aden can you please try and explain this to us?" Dark Ace said pushing the letter towards Aden, Aden looked at the letter and then looked away from his parents ashamed of himself.

"Aden this really isn't like you, we're really concerned." Starling said getting Aden to look back at his parents, it didn't work, Aden just looked away in shame.

"Aden, what's going on? We can't help you unless you tell us why you've been skipping school." Aden just sat there quiet as anything just looking desperately at his parents. Starling sighed feeling it was no use.

"Aden we need to know now what going on. Are you in a gang, are you skipping school to go meet girls, what is it?" Dark Ace said trying to coax Aden into speaking.

Aden looked away then back at his parents, he was so torn as to whether to tell his parents the truth or try to cove it up with a lie. 'Just tell them', that little voice in the back of his mind said.

"I, I..." he sighed about to let it all out. "Well about two months ago I had to sit some weird test, a couple of days later I found out what it was for, I found out I that I was being tested for dyslexia and the next day I found out that I tested positive for it."

Starling and Dark ace looked shocked at what they were hearing, they could not believe it.

"They tried to help me but for me it just didn't work, I wasn't improving, if anything I was getting worse. Then my class mates found out and started to bully me because of it and couldn't take it any more and I didn't want to tell you because, I just, like, I didn't want you to think that I was stupid or anything. So I started to skip school to try and avoid everything but I guess you'd find out sooner or later."

"That's it? That's what this was all over? You were worried about what we thought of you and what you think we might think of you?" Dark ace said stupidly.

"Aden you don't ever have to think like that, were your parents, we'll help you trough what ever." Starling soft voice brought some comfort to Aden, even though Aden still looked ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, and as for those bullies, what did I teach you? Fight your battles as well as fighting an actual battle alone, so the next time they say anything to you just punch 'em straight in the face!" Dark Ace urged his son, he always tried to teach Aden to stand up for himself in the Atmos.

Aden perked up, "Really dad?". Dark ace just laughed, "Yeah! I mean your at the talon academy, you'll get away with fighting anyway so don't worry about it."

And with that Aden went back to school normally, he felt that t last he could be more honest to his parents and well, as for those bullies, lets just say that after one punch to the ring leader he was never bullied again...as well as the fact that Dark ace threatened them to leave Aden alone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and also if you don't have an account you can still review the story as normal. Thanks please review.<p> 


End file.
